happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret Code
[http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.tjf?level_id=8744788 The Secret Code] is a featured level by Fatality14 . It currently has over 800,000 plays, and a rating of 4.57 from over 1000 votes. Irresponsible Dad is the forced character. Gameplay The level loads showing 3 different levels that you can choose from. Each level contains a number which will be used to put in the code in level 4. 'Level #1' This level starts off in a city themed environment, next to a large blue building with a window that displays "LEVEL 1" in Text. As you ride ahead, you'll encounter a giant evil Segway Guy looking character peeking out from behind a building getting ready to swing an axe at you. Dodge the axe swing and continue forward. You'll approach a vending machine where the evil Segway Guy appears in a black sedan and crashes into it, causing him to flip the vehicle into the air and over your head. You'll come up on some yellow I-beam platforms on trusses. Riding across one and onto the other causes the first platform to fall, and the evil Segway Guy throws his fist from below into the air, almost killing you. As you get off the last platform, evil Segway Guy's arm appears from behind the building and tries to crush you. As you ride ahead, you enter through that building where you'll then appear out in the distance riding across a bridge. After you ride across the bridge, you exit from the next building ahead. Evil Segway Guy comes out from behind the building you exited from and throws a spear at you. He'll then chase you with an arrow gun until you approach the fake Finish Line. You're then given the first number of the code:7'. Remember this number and try the next level. 'Level #2 Level 2 begins in a green hill styled environment, with brown mountains in the background. An Awesome face appears lurking behind one of the mountains, and throws a couple of axes into the air. As you ride up the grassy slope, you will hear a cry and an Awesome face begins rolling down passed you. As you enter through the cave, you will come across the Awesome face who barricades you. You then have to avoid 2 rounds of falling rocks. The Awesome face lets you go and you exit the cave. Up ahead, the Awesome face appears from the ground and lunges itself at you in attempt to kill you. Quickly pedal backwards to avoid getting crushed. Ride up the grassy slope where the Awesome face is blocking the next cave entrance. Ride backwards down the slope and click on the rock to pick it up. Ride back up the slope and you'll throw the rock at Awesome face, knocking it down the cave. You'll then ride through the cave where you are barricaded again. This time you must avoid some slow falling platforms or else you'll get crushed. The last falling platform only reveals a vertical side before revealing it to be a trap. Move to the left side to avoid getting trapped and crushed. The barricade disappears, and you ride to the fake finish line. You're given the second number of the code: 9'. Remember this number and try the next level. 'Level #3 Level 3 begins in a snowy winter environment with spruce trees in the background. The first obstacle is a wooden platform erected by a pole. When approached, it will timber over and block your path. You must get passed this platform before it falls over completely or else you cannot proceed. Avoid the falling platform and proceed towards a cave where 2 giant snowballs fall from the mountain. Avoid the falling debris and enter the cave. There are a series of crushers moving up and down. Avoid getting crushed and ride passed them. You'll then enter a narrow space where an elevating platform takes you tup to the top of the cave. While elevating up, you must steer clear of rock formations sticking out of the walls. As you reach the top of the cave, ride down the hill slowly to avoid overshooting into the boat below. Enter the boat and you'll be taken across the water where you'll hit a few balls of snow blocking your path. Click the snowballs to clear the pathway. Once you've reached land, exit the boat and ride ahead. You will come across a giant snowman boss. The snowman will make its first move by tossing a giant boulder into the air and knock down 2 more boulders from above. Avoid the falling debris by stay out of the spot marked with "!". Once it's clear, click the giant snowball in front of you to attack the snowman. The snowman will then throw 4 which you will avoid. Once they drop, charge at the snowman. For its final attack, 4 giant icicles will quickly rise out of the ground. Stay clear of its path. 3 of the 4 icicles will fall back down. Click the last icicle remaining to kill the snowman. It will then fall apart and die. Ride to the fake finish line to complete the level. You're given the last number of the code: 5'. Remember this and start level 4. 'Level #4 The last level starts off in a brown cavern. You're surrounded by numbers and a golden door is in front of you. You must click the numbers you've collected from the previous 3 levels with your mouse to unlock the door ahead. If you enter the code incorrectly, the screen will fade to black and you will be killed. Once you've correctly entered the code, the door unlocks and you proceed ahead.You'll exit the cave and ride across some wobbly stone platforms and onto the flat ground ahead. You'll come up on a slow sign and will collide with it. The sign will then begin flashing letting you know to go slowly across the bridge that is in front. If you ride across it to too quickly, the bridge will collapse and you will fall off the screen. Once you safely ride across the bridge you will end up in a desert biome. When riding through the desert for a few seconds, a loud crash will be heard and a white SUV will begin chasing you. After a short pursuit, it will come to a halt and a giant worm will protrude from the ground and attack you. Avoid getting crushed by it. Once it's laying on the ground, ride over it.You'll pass a sword that is stuck in a rock. Continue through the desert, where a large scorpion chela will come out from the ground and stop you. Ride backwards to click sword that is in the rock. Ride back to the chela and throw the sword at it. It will sink back into the ground and you can ride on ahead. You'll come across a couple more chelas which are slowly moving in and out of the ground. One you ride passed them, you will approach the final boss; a giant desert snake. You will make the first attack by lunging at it. Then giant snake will send spiky rocks up out of the ground. Stay in the clear to avoid killing hit by them. Once the rocks sink back in the ground, lunge at it again. It's next attack is throwing a rock with its tail, which causes 3 rocks to fall from the sky. Stay in the clear and avoid getting hit. Lunge at it again. The snake will throw you back a couple of feet, and a new obstacle comes in. Ride through the moving rock pillars and avoid getting crushed by them. Once you reach the snake, kill it. The snake will fall over and die. Ride passed it and to the fake finish line. A chest will be sitting in the middle of the road. Click it to open it and win. Trivia *The code for the last level is 795. *This is one of the few featured level where you do not win (except for level 4). *Level 2 is a homage to one of Fatality14's level series AWESOME COURSE, with AWESOME COURSE 7 being featured. *If you manage to click 2 or more of the levels at once before anything loads at the start , you will die in level 4 before the loading screen fades out. Gallery TSC Lvl1.png|The start of level 1. TSC SG Axe.png|The evil Segway Guy's first attack. TSC SG Crash.png|Evil Segway Guy crashing into the vending machine. TSC Ibeam Platform.png|The unstable yellow I-beam platforms. TSC Arm 1.png|Evil Segway Guy's arm almost killing you. TSC Arm 2.png|Evil Segway Guy's arm about to crush you. Category:Featured Levels Category:Irresponsible Dad Category:2016